1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge assembly for a vehicle seat assembly.
2. Background Art
A vehicle seat assembly may be provided with a hinge assembly for allowing a seat back to pivot from an upright position to a folded position. An example of such a seat assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,971.